All I Want For Christmas Is You
by TheEmaAlien
Summary: Cody and Bailey have been in love for over a year, but scared to confess their feelings to each other. Will a mistletoe help them confess their love?


**All I Want For Christmas Is You - Cailey One-shot  
**

**Hi! So I'm missing my favorite couple a lot and decided to write a little cute & fluffy Christmas-themed story of how they get together. (:**

**Hope you guys enjoy it. I apologize in advance for any typos and mistakes, haha.**

**& I don't own any of the characters.**

It was finally Christmas Eve at the Tipton Hotel in Boston. Everyone was looking forward to it. Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Maya, Woody and Addison decided they will spend it together in Zack and Cody's apartment.

This was a very important Christmas. It was the first one for Zack and Maya, and for Woody and Addison, since they started dating earlier this year. Everyone was so happy for them. Seeing all the young love in one room.

It was also important for the young man named Cody. He has had a crush on Bailey for ages. That crush eventually became love. He was sure of it. He never felt this way before. Sure, he has had few girlfriends, but none of them made his heart beat faster or forget what he was going to say when he looked at them. But Bailey did. And he needed to do something about it. He needed because he was going crazy being so close to her but not being able to tell her how she makes him feel. There was one thing that kept him quiet for over a year now. A fear. A fear that everything will be ruined if he confesses his feelings for her. They have become great friends since they met almost two years ago. Best friends, even. He didn't want to destroy that and make things awkward between them. He'd rather have her close to him than her avoiding him because of his feelings for her. He never wanted to lose her. He was sure Bailey doesn't feel the same for him, or she would somehow show it. His friends have encouraged him to tell her how he feels several times, but he always found himself not knowing how to get it out of his mouth to Bailey. He always got lost in her beautiful brown eyes.  
But tonight. Tonight he had a plan. And he was never more sure of anything in his life. He will tell Bailey that he loves her. That she's the love of his love and he wants to be with her for the rest of it. If it doesn't work out, if Bailey doesn't feel the same way, or if it ruins their friendship, then it just wasn't meant to be. He has to try, though. He has to know if there's a chance for them. Now is the perfect moment for that. It's now or never.

What he didn't know is that Bailey has had those same feelings for him, and also the same fear. She was always too scared to tell Cody she wants to be with him. They were the smartest in their class and always worked together. On projects, homework, lesson plans,.. She didn't want that to go to waste because of her feelings. She convinced herself they were just temporary. That they will pass sooner than she will realize. She was wrong. They didn't. They just grew bigger and stronger every time she looked at Cody. Into his deep sea blue eyes. And soft golden hair she just wanted to run her fingers through. She was afraid soon she won't be able to hide them anymore. She was sure that will be the moment her friendship with Cody will end, because he doesn't feel the same way. So she just wanted to enjoy every moment she gets when she can still be next to him.

The thing is, Cody and Bailey's love to each other was actually pretty obvious to everyone. Except them. They were too blinded by each other's beauty to realize the other is looking at them with eyes full of love and lust. Their friends tried telling them that multiple times, but Cody and Bailey just didn't believe it. This was their last Christmas before graduating, and they just wanted to spend it together before going on their separate journeys.

After a delicious dinner made by Cody, everyone was sat in a circle on the floor, talking, laughing, and remembering good times they went through together. Cody and Bailey sat next to each other. They keep looking at each other's hand, wanting to hold it in theirs more than anything. Cody then looked at Zack who was sitting opposite of him. Zack gave him a quick nod, then stood up. This made everyone stand up.

"So, since I can't wait any longer, I'm gonna say it now. Cody and I bought special gifts for you all, and we want to give them to you know, since you all will probably be too busy with bigger and better presents tomorrow." That caused everyone to laugh. Zack walked over to the Christmas tree, under which the presents were. He took them and gave one to each of them, then looked at Cody. Cody took it as a sign.

"Bailey.." he whispered in her ear, moving closer to her. His voice and his closeness made Bailey completely freeze.

"Uhh.. huh?" She managed to get out of her mouth.

"I left your present in my room. Mind going to get it with me?" He said, looking at her. He was hoping in few minutes he will hold her in his arms, and if he will, he won't ever let her go.

Bailey's response was just a nod, and then she followed Cody into his room. Technically, it was his and Zack's room. Zack's side was messy, but that didn't surprise Bailey. Cody sat on his bed, which was on the opposite side of the room than Zack's. He then looked up at Bailey who was standing at the door, not knowing what to do. Cody moved to the side of the bed a bit, motioning to Bailey to come sit next to him. She understood his sign and slowly walked closer to the bed and sat next to him. Not too close, though. Cody smiled at her when she sat down. The smile that would make her melt. The smile that makes her smile. Cody reached down under the bed and pulled out a wrapped present. It had a square shape. He handed it to Bailey. She took it carefully and put it on her lap. It was heavier than it looked. She was guessing it's a book. She looked at Cody and he nodded. She liked how she didn't have to ask him if she should open it or not. She just looked at him and he knew what she had on mind. She smiled softly at him and started unwrapping. After a few seconds she saw the cover page of a book peek out under the wrapping paper. She knew it. She knew Cody so well. She took the book out of the paper and read the title. It was the one she and Cody talked about while doing a Biology project. But that maybe around six months ago, and it was just briefly mentioned. She couldn't believe he remembered. She looked up at him, completely speechless and amazed. Cody looked back at her. He saw the sparkle in her eyes he adored so much. He was so happy she liked her present.

"Open it," he said few moments later.

Bailey looked down at the book, opened it carefully and flipped through few pages. The book then opened itself on a random page, revealing a mistletoe. Bailey was confused by it. She looked up at Cody again, furrowing her eyebrows, waiting for Cody to explain what is it doing here. Cody looked back at her, suddenly scared by the expression on her face. She doesn't feel the same way. He will ruin everything. But he had to do it. He had to let her know.

"It.. It's a mistletoe.." He said, almost whispering.

Cody stating the obvious made Bailey let out a small laugh.

"I know that, silly. But.. why is it here?"

Cody took a deep breath, then slowly reached towards Bailey's hand and took it in his. His palms were sweaty, he was so nervous, but he didn't care. If Bailey doesn't feel the same way, he at least got to hold her hand for a bit. Bailey saw his hand moving to hers. She started feeling her heart beating louder and faster. She had no idea what Cody was doing. When their hands touched, they felt the electricity go through them. They held each other's hand tightly. They felt like their hands were made just to hold the other's. They were looking down at their hands for what may have been few seconds, but to them it felt like forever. It's like the time has stopped.

"Look, Bailey.." Hearing Cody's voice made Bailey look up at him. He looked back at her, into her eyes, wanting to let her know he absolutely means his next words. Seeing he has Bailey's complete attention, he continued.

"I, um.. I have been wanting to tell you this for a while now. And it may ruin what we have, or it may make it even better. I was so scared to say it, but I have to risk it. I have to let you know.." he took another breath, then moved closer to Bailey, looking into her eyes.

"Bailey.. I love you."

Bailey froze at the spot. She wasn't sure she heard it right. Or maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe her feelings were so strong already that she started imagining things she wanted to hear. It wasn't possible this was really happening.

"... Bailey? C-Can you say something?" Cody said, looking at her worried, his palms becoming even more sweaty and his heart beating even faster when he saw Bailey looking back at him with an empty and expressionless look on her face. He ruined it. He ruined everything. This was the end. He wanted to leave. Or turn back time. He wouldn't take back his words, though. He meant every word he said. He felt like Bailey was starring at him forever. He just wished she'd say something so they can be done with it and not see each other again. He looked down at their hands, knowing he will never hold it again.

"I love you too.." it was barely a whisper, but Cody heard it like it was screamed into his ear. He quickly looked up at Bailey. She nodded, smiling at him. This caused Cody to have the biggest smile on his face Bailey has ever seen. They have never smiled so much, not even when they got an A+.

"R-Really?" Cody said, making sure he wasn't imagining things. Bailey nodded again, and in the same moment Cody put his arms around her and pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. Bailey was surprised at her, but Cody's warm embrace made her feel more relaxed. She hugged him back just as tight. Their hearts that were beating insanely fast have calmed down a bit. They felt safe in each other's arms. They never wanted to let each other go. This was it. This was what they wanted. What they needed or they would've gone insane. They enjoyed each other's closeness. After few moments they pulled away and looked at each other.

"I can't believe this is happening.." Cody said, causing them both to let out a laugh.

"Me neither." Bailey said, then looked down at her lap, seeing the mistletoe still there. Cody looked into the direction she was looking. They slowly looked up at each other again. They couldn't take their eyes off each other now. He was hers and she was his. They slowly started leaning in, looking into each other's eyes. They closed them when they could feel the other's soft breathing on their lips. The next moment their lips touched and they kissed. The kiss was everything they have been keeping inside themselves all this time. It was gentle, soft, yet passionate, full of lust, love, and need. It was magical. They pulled away after few seconds, and opened their eyes, wanting to make sure this all was real. When they saw the love of their love in front of them, they couldn't stop smiling.

"Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Absolutely yes. No doubt."

"Okay, good." They both laughed. They loved each other so much. And now they can finally let it out. They can finally say how they feel. No need for fear and for hiding the feelings anymore. They felt like they could do anything. Cody kept looking at Bailey. She was so beautiful. He took a strand of her blonde hair and pushed it behind her ear, then leaned in and they shared another soft kiss.

Cody then stood up and offered her his hand. Bailey smiled at his gesture, took his hand and got up. They walked out of the room, where they saw everyone on the couch, talking about the presents they got. When they heard the door opening, they all looked toward the room where they saw Cody and Bailey walking out, holding each other's hand. Everyone immidiatelly jumped off the couch and ran to them, hugging them and congratulating them.

"It was about time, broseph." Zack said, patting Cody on the shoulder.

"We can go on double dates now!" Maya said excitedly.

Everyone was talking, but Cody and Bailey were just looking at each other. No one except them existed in that moment. And in that moment they knew they will never let the other escape from their arms, as they both held each other's hand a bit tighter.


End file.
